Happy Days
by whitmerhottie
Summary: Al got his body back and Ed got his leg back. Ed has different feelings for Winry, will she return them and why is Al never at the house? EdxWin AlxOC
1. The day they all been waiting for

Hey I'm back! lol. Well I'm writting another EdxWin story and adding an AlxOC. Well anyways here it is. I hope you all enjoy it.

**Chapter 1**

**The day they all been waiting for**

Ed and Al was heading back to Ressenbol after a long year. One long year, that was the last time they were there. They both missed the open fields, the calm winds, the beautiful sunsets, and most importantly, Winry and Aunt Pinako. Ed missed Winry way more then Al does and would understand. Ed always had a crush on Winry but never acted on it. They were best friends and he didn't want to mess that up. He would rather have them be friends forever then to never talk again.

The train was slowly down. Al, who was now human, shook Ed lightly so he would get out of his train of thought. Ed blinked a few times and turned to Al. "It's time to go." Ed nodded in response and got up. They gathered their few belongings and headed down the same path as they always took to Winrys. After a long slow walk, the little house on the hill came into view. Ed had a slight smile on his face when he saw the house. Al didn't see it because he was too busy smellings and feeling the wind hit him. He was still getting used to his body.

When they reached the house, Ed went up and knocked on the door and leaned against the door frame til Winry would answer it. Winry opened the door. When she saw Ed, her piece of bread she was eating feel to the floor due to her mouth opening. She was staring at him. She couldn't believe this was Ed. It didn't really look like him. He was much taller than last time. She had to look up, not down. His hair was the same though. He gotten tanner and more muscles.

"Ed...is that really you?" She had to make sure it was him.

"Of course it is! Who would it be?" He was surprised by Winry when she practicly tackled him down. She jumped on him and she caused him to fall back a few inches from the force. Winry let go and they both was blushing lightly. She then saw a guy standing behind him.

"Whose that?" She was pointing at the mysterious guy.

"Its me Winry. Its Al." Winry almost fainted. She then gave Al a hug but not like the one she gave Ed. It was more like a friendly hug.

"Al, you look great!" Al looks like how he was supposed to look like when he would be 16. He was a bit shorter than Ed, skinner but still well toned, he also had a tan, and his hair was like it was when he was younger, short and messy.

They then went inside. Al showed Aunt Pinako his new body and Ed and Winry got the table ready for dinner. Al and Auntie came in to eat. Al was eating a lot more than Ed was. He was for once eating like a regular person. He had his mind on something else at the moment. After dinner Al and Auntie retired to bed early that night. They both had a long day and wanted to rest up.

Winry and Ed went to the workshop to see if he needs any repairs done. She doesn't know that Ed has his leg back yet. They walked in and Ed closed the door behind him. Winry was clearing a place for him to sit down while he took his coat, shirt, and gloves off. She looked at him and almost got lost in his looks but she stopped herself. Then she noticed that he didnt have his pants rolled up so she could check his leg. "Ummm Ed.."

"Yeah."

"Why don't you have your pants rolled up so I can check your leg?"

"I don't have automail on my leg no more." She looked surprised. She then bent down and felt his leg. It was there! She couldn't believe it. But if he can get his limbs back, then why did he just get his leg?

"Ed..Why did you keep your arm?"

"Oh well umm...I guess I just couldn't let it go. It saves me and most importantly...it reminds me of you.." Winry blushed at the last part. 'Does this mean he likes me...' Winry stood up and looked in his eyes. They both got lost in each other. Winry snapped out of it and turned her head to his arm.

"Well lets see if you need anything done to if." Ed nodded and sat down so she could work. It took her about 10 minutes to check it over. "Well the only thing you really need is for it to be longer. I'll have to make a whole new arm so you can just leave that in til I finish it. I'll do the measurements and everything tomorrow, it's getting late."

"Ok sounds good." They both went to their beds. Winry was looking out her window and thought back to the workshop. 'If I didn't turn my head we might of kissed...What am I thinking! It's Ed I'm talking about after all but what he said about his arm reminding him of me...What does that mean?' Winry gave up thinking about it and changed into her pajamas and fell asleep.

Ok folks! This is were you come in and tell me how it was. It's long for a first chapter. I'll try to make most of the chapters long. I well REVIEW and make me a happy person. I also didn't reach my goal of 100 reviews for my other story. It made me sad but I wanna see if this story will be better than the other one. Well REVIEW!


	2. Wheres Al?

AN- Well I'm glad you guess are liking this. Just to warn you all that some one might die in later chapters. Not sure yet. I don't know if I can kill someone off. It would be sad. But anyways I'm glad your enjoying this and I'll try my best to update asap!

**Chapter 2**

**Where is Al?**

Ed woke up late the next morning. Ed rubbed his eyes tiredly. He checked the clock, 10:38. He slowly got out of bed and put his pants and his beater on. He went down starts to find Aunt Pinako in the kitchen starting lunch. He went to the living to find Al, but he wasn't there. He went back in the kitchen to talk to Auntie.

"Hey, I guessed I missed breakfast."

"Yeah you did. But you can have a bowl of cereal or something."

"Cereal...I guess." He headed over to a cupboard to pick out some cereal.

"Well next time don't sleep in and maybe you would be eating eggs." Ed sat down and was starting to eat. Then he remembered Al was missing.

"By any chance, do you know where Al is?" Pinako turned around to face him.

"I don't know I thought you would know. I woke up and he wasn't here." Ed stopped eating now.

"How would I know. I just woke up. He didn't leave a note or anything."

"No. Why don't you go ask Winry. She might know something." Ed thought for a minute before getting up.

"Well if you hear anything come get me." Pinako nodded her head in response. Ed headed to the workshop to find Winry working on some automail. He stood in the door way for a few minutes just watching her before he walked in. "Hey Winry." She jumped up a bit. She turned around and saw Ed a few feet away from her.

"Oh hey. You scared me." He let out a little chuckle. "So whats up?"

"Well you still need to fix my arm a bit and by any chance, do you know where he went?"

"I'll do your arm later, and I have no idea. I thought you would know."

"No. Well I'm going to go look for him. I'll be back in about 1-2 hours so you can do my arm."

"Ok." Ed started to walk out."Oh and Ed...(Ed stopped and looked at her) Don't worry too much about him. He can take care of himself. I'm sure he's fine." Ed gave her a smile and walked out. Winry got back to work.

Ed walked out of the house and started heading out to the river bank where him and Al always go and sit by the river. After a few minutes of walking, he reached the river bank. "Al? Hey Al! You here?" No response. He thought for a minute. 'Maybe he went and visited mom.' He headed over there. When he got there, he called his name a few times but he didn't get a response. He went to their house, well used to be house, and looked there but he wasn't there either. He checked his watch. Its been a while so he decided to head back to the Rockbell house. "Hey! I'm back."

"Did you find him?" Pinako walked out of the kitchen.

"No. I thought he'd come back here."

"Nope. Haven't heard a word."

"Where could he be damn it?"

"Well he has to come back sooner or later. You shouldn't worry Ed, If he's not back by tomorrow, then you can worry. He's probably out in the town meeting people or something."

"I haven't thought about it. I guess I'm not used to him being human." He put his hand behind his head and rubbed it. Pinako just grinned at him and went back into the kitchen. "You should go get your arm fixed."

"Right..." Ed headed to the workshop. He found Winry by the window enjoying the nice breeze. She didn't hear him come in. She was in a daze. Ed came up to her and without thinking put his arms around her neck. She jumped up from being scared. She turned around and their nose touched. They looked in each others eyes. Ed started to slowly lean in but then it registered in his head that it was WINRY. He stopped and quickly stepped back. Winry looked at in kinda shocked but then thought about the same thing.They had a weird silence and they both hated it. So Ed decided to break the silence.

"Umm Winry..."

"Hmm.."

"Can you fix my arm?"

"Oh umm...yeah.." Winry got the supplies and Ed took his shirts off like last time. They didn't look each other in the eyes, they couldn't. Ed laied down and Winry begain working. They didn't talk for most of the time. They sat there in silence.

Once Winry was down, Ed got up and moved his arm around to make sure it was fine. He looked and Winry and she was putting things away. He walked up to her and she turned around to face him. They were a few feet away from each other this time. "Thanks for fixing my arm..."

"No problem." They stood there in silence for a few more minutes until Ed spoke.

"Well I guess I'll go see if Al is back."

"Yeah you do that." He walked out of the workshop and Winry leaned back against the wall. 'OMG...what the hell happened?' She stood there in confusion. Ed went to his and Als bedroom to see if he was there. He quietly opened the door and saw Al sleeping peacefully. He would of woke him up but it was kinda late. He decided to wait til the morning to talk to him. He went downstairs to get something to drink before he went to bed. He ran into Winry when he got to the bottom of the stairs. Winry was falling but he caught her before she hit the ground. He pulled her up and their bodies were touching. Winry stepped aside so he could go around her. Winry went to her room and Ed watched her go up the stairs before going to the kitchen. He got a glass of water and went up to bed.

AN-Well I'll end it here. HAHA you didn't get to find out where Al was! But you'll find out in the next chapter. It is kinda ovious but not really. You gotta think about it. Well anyways til next time!


	3. Whose Amy?

AN- ok so this chapter is what happens to Al during the 2nd chapter. Just so you don't get confused.

**Chapter 3**

**Whose Amy?**

Al got up the next morning before anyone else and snuck out quietly so no one would hear him. He walked down the street to go eat breakfast first of all. He was starving. He went into a little cafe and ate some food. He checked the time, 9:47. He got up and headed over to a cloths shop. He doesn't really have any clothes since he was a suit of armor for about 6 years. He was thinking of the old times, not really paying attention where he was going. He bumped into someone. He caught her before she fell. Al pulled her up slowly and carefully. They were looking at eachother now. Gold eyes to green eyes. Al thought she was one of the most beautiful girls he has ever seen. She thought he was one of the most handsome guys she ever seen. He let go of her and now they were standing in front of each other still making eye contact. Al broke the silence. "Are you ok?"

"Oh umm yeah. So you new here? I never seen you before."

"Oh no. I grew up here but me and my brother left for about 6 years but now we're staying."

"Are you Alphonse by any chance?"

"Yup I am."

"Omg!" She gave him a hug. He was a little confused but returned the hug anyways.

"I can't believe it's you! You probably don't remember me but we were friends when we were younger. My names Amy." She gave a warming smile that Al couldn't help but return.

"Not really. But umm I'm shopping for some cloths for me, do you want to join me?"

"Umm..." She thought for a minute. "Yeah sure, I don't think I got anything to do today." Al gave her a smile and they headed for a store to shop. They were talking about how life has been since he left. They talked about what they did but Al didn't say much because he saw some horrible things so he let her talk for most of the part. They reached the store and they went into the guys section. She helped him pick out some cloths and he tried them on. She told him if she like them or not, but she had good taste and everything so Al took her adviced. Once they picked out all they could find, they were about to pay but Al asked her if she wanted to buy anything. She said it was ok that he didn't want have to but he said its just a little thanks for hanging out with him. So she bought a couple skirts and a couple shirts.

It was around 2 o clock when they were tired of shopping so she invited him over to her house. Her house wasn't that far and he was tired and thought it would be a nice little rest before heading back home with all of these bags. They walked up to a nice white little house. She only lived with her mom, who worked all day so she was alone most of the time. He put his things next to the door so he wouldn't forget and took his shoes off. They went to the kitchen and she cooked them some lunch. They sat down and talked about random things. After they were done, Al washed the dishes since she cooked.

"So what do you want to do now Amy?"

"Umm...it doesn't matter. We could just be lazy and watch a movie."

"That sounds fun. You go put in a movie and I'll finish these last few dishes."

"Your soo sweet Al." Al blushed at that and she headed to her living room. He was enjoying himself. 'She is so cool to hang with. I'm glad I ran into her earlier. Maybe if Ed was nice to girls like I am, then maybe he would get a girlfriend.' Al had a smile on his face from thinking of what it would do if he was with a girl.

Al finished the dishes and walked to the living room. He sat down on the couch and waited for Amy to join him. "Oh Al. You just came in time. I just found a movie. I was tring to figure out what would be a good movie for both of us to watch." She put it in and sat next to Al. She got a blanket and put it ontop of her and Al. She leaned against him and he put his arms around her neck. They were about half way through the movie when Amy fell asleep. He saw her shivering a bit so he held her as close as he could without waking her. He soon found himself drowsy and fell asleep. He woke up a few hours later. It was getting late and he figured he'd better get back before Ed goes crazy.

He lightly shook Amy to wake her up. She was practicly laying on him but niether of them minded. She got up slowly and yawned. She looked outside. The sun was setting. "You'd better get home before it gets dark."

"Yeah I should huh." He got up and she shortly followed. They went to the door. He was putting his shoes on when she went to the kitchen to grab something. She came back when he was done. "Here...(Al grabbed a piece of paper)..thats my number. Call me whenever you want."

"Sure." He put the paper in his pocket and gave her a hug, a long hug. They pulled back some but they where still in a hug. They looked each other in the eyes. They both leaned in and gave each other a good nights kiss. It was short but sweet at the same time. When they parted, they both was blushing some. He grabbed his things and opened the door. "I'll call you sometime tomorrow so you better answer." He turned around and grined at her. She smiled at him. He walked out and she watched him go down the street some. She closed the door and leaned against it. She touched her lips and she begain to blush again. 'Does that mean we're going out?' She was a bit confused by the question but she just put it off to the side for now.

Al walked back to the Rockbells. It was late by the time he got there. He saw the light to the workshop on. He went and saw Ed and Winry in there. She was just finishing up is automail. He went in the house and quietly up to his room. He threw the bags in a corner and changed to his pjs and jumped in bed.

AN- Ok so thats what Al did during chapter 2. He didn't see anything happen between Ed and Winry. Al's younger than Ed and he's better with girls than he is. lol. But then agian, the girl Ed wants is Winry, not some other girl.Well I hoped you likey and please REVIEW!


	4. Ed and Winrys First Kiss

**Chapter 4**

**Ed and Winrys first kiss**

Ed was shooken up. He mummbled something like it's too earlier and leave him alone. Al shook him again. This time Ed slowly rolled over to face Al. His eyes where half open but he could clearly see. "Waddyawhat?" He sounded a bit drunk but its just from him waking up and being in a crancky mood. It hates it when people wake him up.

"It's time for breakfast." Al started walking out of the room before Ed stopped him.

"Wait a minute." Al stopped and turned around to face him. Ed was pushing himself up so he would be sitting on the bed. "Where were you all day yesterday?"

"I'll tell you after breakfast." They went down and ate breakfast. Ed was too nervous to look at Winry. He would ocasionally look at her but turned away quickly before she saw. Al noticed them being weird. 'I'll have to ask him what happened between them...' After they were done eating, Al motioned Ed to go for a walk so they could talk.

They walked down to the river bank where they always go to when they have a problem or needs to talk. They have so many memeries from there. Ed sat down and leaned against a tree. Al sat down by the egde of the water. They sat there in silence for a few minutes enjoying the nice day and all the memories. Al broke the silence. "So you wanted to know where I was yesterday huh."

"Huh? Oh umm..yeah. You just left without saying anything to anybody and forgot to write us a note or called to tell us what you was up too."

"Yeah about that...I'm sorry. I didn't know I was going to be gone all day."

"Oh..well what happened?"

Al explained to Ed what happened yesterday. Ed was surprissed that Amy remembered him. He didn't really know her all too well since she didn't really like Ed that much when they were little. "So Ed...whats going on between you and Winry?"

"Nothing...why you say that?" Ed was trying not to blush.

"Well you two seemed kinda weird at breakfast today. Did something happen?"

"No..."Ed turned his head away. He was slightly blushing from remembering what happened.

"Come on Ed. I told you what happened between me and Amy."

"Fine." So Ed told Al what had happened.

"Dang...Well I got to kiss a girl before you!" They both laughed at this.

"Yeah but you know how Winry is."

"That's true." They headed back to the Rockbell house. Al and Aunt Pinako left to the town for some food. Ed and Winry was all alone for the rest of the day. Maybe night too. Al told him to make his move. Ed didn't really know how too. He didn't want a wrench glued to his forehead. Al laughed at how nervous Ed was but if Al was in the same situation, he would be too. They left and Ed was sitting on the couch while Winry was in the workshop. Ed got up and headed over there.

He quietly opened the door so Winry wouldn't hear him. He walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist. She jumped up from the sudden touch. He laied his head on her shoulder. He kissed her neck a few times. Winry was shocked at first but she slowly turned around so they were face to face. Their bodies were touching once more. Winry gasp from them touching. Ed lifted her head up so they were eye to eye. Winrys heart started to beat faster and faster. They both leaned in slowly closing their eyes. Their lips meant. They both melted into each others arms.

They both seperated when they needed air. Winry bit her lip when they they seperated. Ed pulled her closer to him. Then he said "I love you..." barely above a whisper. She smiled and looked like she was about to cry. "I love you too..." Ed smiled and pulled her in so they could share another sweet kiss.

AN-YAY! They kissed! Well anyways, I hope you guessed enjoyed and please REVIEW.


	5. Night Alone Pt1

**Chapter 5**

**Night alone Pt. 1**

Ed was laying on the couch looking for something, anything to watch on t.v. that looked half decent. It was getting cloudy and dark out. The wind picked up. A storm was approaching fast. It was lighting and thundering before any rain dropped. It was going to be a big one. After a few more lighting strikes, he decided to turn off the t.v. and close up all the windows and doors. Winry was upstairs ahead of Ed. She was making sure the windows upstairs was tightly closed before going downstairs. She was rounding the corner, after closing the boys window, and bumped into Ed. "Oh hey..."

"What you doing Win?"

"Closing the windows, it's going to be a bad storm tonight."

"I know, I just got done doing the downstairs windows and doors."

"Well lets go downstairs. I don't know about you but man I'm hungry!" Winry rubbed her stomach. Ed laughed at her. "Same here." They walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Ed sat down in a chair while Winry was going threw the frigde looking for something to eat. Then all of the sudden the power went off. "Great..." Ed said with a hint of sarcasim. Winry laughed at him. Ed got up and stretched. "Well I better go and see if I can turn the power back on." Winry grabbed his arm to stop him.

"No Ed. You better not go out there. Your arm might attrach the lighting." Ed thought for a minute.

"Well do you want to be sitting in the dark?"

"It's better than you being fried by lighting. And plus, we can just have some candles lit. It's no big deal."

"Yeah your right. And by the looks of it, this storm is going to be big so even if we do get the power on, it might just go out again."

"Hopefully its not too bad. I hate thunderstorms when there bad." Ed gave her a slight smile and went to the living room. He just dropped himself on it. A few minutes later, Winry walked in with a few candles and a lighter. She put the candles on the table. She then lit them and then she slouched down on the couch. Ed was tring not to laugh at how funny Winry looked.

The winds got a lot harsher and branches were starting to break and fall off. All of the sudden rain was coming down at a high rate of speed. It was pounding on everything it touched. Winry got scared and practicly jumped on Ed. He was holding her as close and tight as posible. He was holding her like a baby, she was sitting on his lap side ways and her head was burried in his chest. It was starting to get cold so he put a blanket on Winry. He was pretty warm since Winry was ontop of him but he could tell she was cold because she was starting to shiver.

After a while they went into the kitchen again. Ed was carrying some of the candles so they could see where they are going. Winry was walking behind him with the blanket wrapped around her. Ed put the candles on the table and saw Winry leaning against the wall. He walked over to her and put his arms around her waist. She put her arms around his neck.

AN- Ok im ending it here. The next chapter will continue this. Please REVIEW. It makes me update faster.


	6. Night Alone Pt2

AN-I'm soo sorry i haven't updated, i didn't have internet for a while and my computer is retarded and doesn't work half the time. So sorry. I might make this into a dark fic. Not sure. Tell me if I should keep it sweet and innocent or angst. Tell me please! I need some help here. Well heres...umm...chapter...i forgot. I gotta look it up...6! It's chapter 6 lol. I seriously forgot though. Well here it is...**BTW its going to be a lemon. This chapter is going be have mature actions. So this chapter so far, is rated M. If i make it into a dark fic...then I will have to rate it M. **

**Chapter 6**

**Night Alone Pt.2**

Ed pushed Winry against the wall. They were grining against each other. They made the kiss passonate. Ed slide his tongue inside Winrys mouth. After a little more of making out, Winry decided to have some fun with him. She took off his shirt and rubbed his body. She switch their positions so Ed was against the wall and Winry was leaning against him. She pressed her body against his.

He could feel her boobs against him. He wasn't trying to be perverted but he couldn't help himself. He is a guy. He slowly slide his hands up her shirt to feel her stomach and back. Winry push against Ed again. She shifted her hips and rubbed against his manhood and he let out a moan. 'He liked that...' She put one of her legs between his. She pushed against him. He felt a shiver go up and down his spine. 'What the hell is she doing...' Ed didn't know why she was doing that but in a way he liked it.

Ed slowly begain to push off the wall. Winry got the hint and slowly backed up never breaking the kiss. They carefully headed to the stairs. Winry felt the wall gently stop her has she was walking backwards. Ed pushed up against her. He started kissing her neck and found her sweet spot. She let out a moan. Ed didn't stop there though, he kept kissing it. It was payback from her pushing against his manhood.

Ed then wrapped his arms around her and pull her off the wall. They then seperated and held each others hand and went upstairs. They went into Winry's room. Ed closed the door and started kissing Winry again. She walked backwards until her legs hit the bed. Ed then slowly lowered her down on the bed. They then started to undress each other. Ed then pulled the covers over them...

Ed woke up the next morning just when the sun was coming up over the horizon. He yawned and rolled over on his side and pull Winry closer to him. She stirred but didn't wake up. After a few minutes he slipped out of bed and went to go take a shower. He went to the kitchen to start breaksfast.

Winry woke up from the smell of breaksfast. She blinked her eyes a few times to try to wake up. She got up and took a fast shower. Ed heard the water running so he knew she was awake. After the shower, she got dressed and headed downstairs to find Ed fixing the table. She sat down and waited for the food.

"I didn't know you could cook." Ed gave her a grin.

"I can, but it probably tastes a little funny." Winry laughed.

"I'm sure it'll taste fine. It's just eggs and toast." Ed put both plates on the table and they sat there talking about random things. Around noonish, Al and Aunt Pinako came back. Al found Ed laying on the couch. He was half asleep. Winry was in the workshop agian finishing up a few orders. Pinako started lunch. Al woke Ed up so they could talk. Al wanted to know what happened since they were home all by themselfs over night.

Ed and Al went by the river again. Al looked at him for a few seconds before talking. "So Ed, what happened?"

Ed looked at him. "Nothing, why would you think that?" Ed tried not to blush.

"Come on. Do you think I was born yesterday or something? I think something happened last night between you and Winry. You guys had the WHOLE house to yourselfs all night. Bad things can happen."

Ed tried to avoid his gaze. Al grined at him. "Ed...Ed...ED!" Ed jumped up from Al screaming at him. "Tell me now!" Al was getting mad. Ed let out a sigh.

"Look, what happened last night...well it's not...how to put this...ummm..."

"Did you have...you know...with Winry?"

"..."

"YOU DID! How did it happened?"

"Well..." Ed scratched the back of his head.

"Don't tell me it detail by detail..." Al had a disgusting look on his face. Ed just laughed at him. So they sat there for an hour while Ed told him what happened. After that, they headed home for dinner. They sat there and Al pretended he didn't know anything. Al called Amy for a while and he asked her out on a date for tomorrow. Ed and Winry slept in the same bed that night. Al slept in his room.

AN-Ok well I'll end it here. You gotta tell me what you want this story to end up has. I'm counting on you guys. REVIEW!


End file.
